


Just Once

by ShirouChan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No sunshine child today, only mentions of Hide really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble cross-posted from tumblr. </p>
<p>Just how many times did Kaneki nearly answer all of the phone calls and messages Hide sent him?  </p>
<p>Alternatively: How many times did Kaneki almost call the blonde himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

There are rare days where he’s not preoccupied by his new life in some way where Kaneki will just lock himself up in his apartment, in some futile attempt to escape it all in some way. He’ll lay in his room curled up on his bed, clutching his cellphone to his chest like it’s the only thing keeping him going. 

And in a way, it kind of is. Because Hide is there; in the missed calls, the voicemails, the text messages... He never answers when the blonde calls him, but he’ll lay there for hours, listening to the numerous voicemails and reading the messages Hide’s left for him. It fills the aching chasm in his chest just a bit, barely enough sometimes to help him get up and actually drag himself to Anteiku that evening to help with the after-dinner rush. 

Sometimes though, it’s just not enough. He can feel his resolve wavering more and more with each passing day; the only thing that’s keeping him from taking that final step is the memory of the blonde, bruised and beaten down into the concrete as Nishio-senpai stood above him, preparing for the final strike. 

He can’t drag Hide back into all of this. Kaneki tells himself, repeating the phrase like some kind of mantra in his head as many times as it takes to make him exit out of his phones call menu. Twenty-six times now. He’s gotten about half way through dialing the number twenty-six times. 

How much longer will he be able to hold out?

How long until he caves in?

Will Hide even want to see him by then?

Kaneki clutches the phone tightly to his chest as he lays there, the on screen display only one digit short from Hide’s number this time. 

Try twenty-seven.

He never does manage to type in that last digit.


End file.
